Beacon
by Dice XIII
Summary: The one where Trowa can’t take his eyes off him, but that’s okay really. One-shot, 3x4


**Beacon**

(Summary) The one where Trowa can't take his eyes off him, but that's okay really. One-shot, 3+4

* * *

Trowa likes to think he can ignore him but it's rather hard when he's just _there_ centimetres away and shining with that peculiar light of his. Oh, he's not actually shining of course – that'd be stupid. But it seems that sometimes, just sometimes, he seems to light up more than the rest.

It's times like these that Trowa can barely keep his eyes away. He has to physically pull his eyes down and step to the side, feeling a strange sort of ache somewhere in the region of his chest. Sure he wants to see but he knows he shouldn't. It's not allowed, looking at him is like gazing at a forbidden jewel that is just out of reach.

So it hurts but he can put it past him. He's used to hurt, used to the throbbing pain in his head, the itching sensation inside his skin that makes him want out of it. He's used to all of it, the longing, the desire, the craving for something that will never be his.

When he becomes aware of his proximity he can feel his body give a minute sigh. It feels _right _to be this close, even when he can feel everything within him crawling to get closer. He doesn't allow it, he digs his feet into the carpet and stares at his computer screen.

He starts to speak. "Ah, Trowa! I finally found you. Do you have the notes for-" He points and out of the corner of his eye he sees a just visible frown line forming above those beautiful eyes.

It's gone in a moment, replaced with the usual small smile as the other picks up the papers he needs, nods and leaves the room.

No sooner has he left than the room feels colder without him. He doesn't question it, he simply throws himself into his work and reminds himself that he's used to the cold. It doesn't bother him...except it does.

* * *

They're in a crowded room and yet Trowa's eyes can still find him. It's almost unnerving, being surrounded by so many people and yet he can still find the other if he wants to. He can almost _feel _his presence rubbing against him and...he quickly shuts down that line of thought.

People are talking to him but he's not answering. He doesn't want to waste a moment of this – this strange atmosphere they've somehow ended up in. He knows it, and, more importantly, the other knows it. They're the only two in the room. It doesn't matter that people swarm around them, it doesn't matter that they're not near each other.

The only two that exist in this world are themselves and no one else matters.

He knows before he turns that the other has moved, that he's come up behind him and is waiting patiently to be acknowledged. He turns and nods, giving the other a quick look up and down.

He's still shining – it's a little dimmed now under the bright lights but he can _see _it and feel it. He almost gravitates towards it but pulls himself back.

They stay like that for a while, neither speaking, both simply looking before he finally breaks the endless tension.

"I want to know why you ignored me earlier." He's asking.

Trowa shakes his head. "I didn't."

Quatre frowns, the small line appearing on his forehead in his confusion. Trowa doesn't like it and his hand reaches out to brush it away before he can stop it. It lingers there for a moment, touching the light strands gently before falling uselessly by his side.

He's still looking but the confusion has emptied from his gaze and instead he's staring at Trowa warmly, his own hand reaching out to take his. "You didn't ignore me." It's not a question this time, it's a statement.

Trowa nods, even though it's unneeded at this moment. "I could never ignore you."

A smile breaks out like sunshine and Trowa feels blinded for a moment before he realises it's all in his head and he needs to face reality. Because the reality is better and Quatre is _there _smiling at him and he can feel a smile of his own answering back.

"I'm glad," Quatre says simply. "Because I can't ignore you either."

_la finis_


End file.
